Ready, Set, Don't Go
by BlackRose86
Summary: A Lindsay song fic about leaving Montana


**"Ready, Set, Don't Go"-Billy Ray Cyrus**

**A/N: Just another song fic about how Lindsay leaving Montana might have gone.  
**

Lindsay Monroe had been offered a job at the New York City crime lab, a job she had been dreaming about for many years and she was going to take it. But Lindsay's dad wasn't taking that decision too well.

As a father, the thought of his only daughter flying across the country to live was something he couldn't imagine. But as a father he also realized that his daughter had to do what she had to do to make herself happy because isn't that the most important thing for a father; his daughters happiness.

Ever since she was young Lindsay had had dreams that where too big for the small town of Bozeman, Montana and her father knew that she had to give them a shot. No matter what her dreams where or where they took her, he knew that she couldn't let them pass her by.

_**She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are**_

As he looks at Lindsay's empty room, her father realizes that she's ready to leave. He sees that she has nothing left to pack and no room left in the car for anything else.

He wanted to go with her but even if she did ask him to tag along, there was no way he could fit. He knew this was something she had to do on her own. He had to be strong for her; he had to fight the tears.

He realizes as she walks to the car with a smile on her face that Lindsay is at the starting point of the rest of her life. He sees that this isn't just a trip to her but the beginning of something new, something that will last.

When Lindsay gets to the car she turns around and looks at her dad. It's then that he sees the hunger in her eyes for this new start, the stars in her eyes from the excitement of her dream coming true. He can see how much she wants this; needs this.

She waits by the car for her fathers blessing before she hits the road but as her father watches her he can't stay strong anymore. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug and begs her not to go.

_**Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong  
**_

_**[CHORUS]  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go**_

Lindsay hugs her father back but then pulls back and looks into her dad's eyes as she explains to him that she has to go. She tells him that things are finally falling into place can't he see it? But he looks back at her and tells her that it feels like things are falling apart.

The look in her eyes that told him she knew this was the right thing has him putting a smile on his face again, trying to be strong. If his little girl can be so confident about this the he can too. But his smile was his way of hiding his broken heart…if she only knew what this was doing to him.

Her father knew that this wasn't the time to say what he really wanted to say, it wasn't the time to get in her way of her dreams. He wanted so badly to tell her that she wouldn't be happy in New York; that her only home was here in Montana but he couldn't stop her from spreading her wings and breaking free.

_**She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings**_

As if she knows what he is thinking, Lindsay reassure him that this is the start of the rest of her life and she's as ready as she's ever been. That same look of hunger in her eyes, the stars that seem to tell him that she's living her dream is enough to make him cry. He can't seem to let go of his baby girl.

She still stands there waiting for his blessing but all he can think is don't go, don't go; don't go. But he knows that she's gotta do what she's gotta do.

_**[CHORUS]  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go**_

_**She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go**_

_**Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

As she turns to get into her car he stops her with a hand on her arm. She turns and looks at him and he gives her his blessing. A smile breaks across her face as she excitedly puts her arms around him in a hug and kisses him on the cheek.

'I love you daddy,' she says and then she's in her car, on her way to New York; she's spreading her wings.

**The End**

**

* * *

Please Review  
**


End file.
